


Elements: Earth

by VisceralComa



Series: Elements [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Siora tries to help De Sardet's grief with a flower.





	Elements: Earth

The Yecht Fradi have their own funeral rites and customs. They return the dead back to the Earth, back to En On Mil Frichtimen. That could not happen given all that Constantin did, all that he harmed, and all that he threatened. Not to mention he still carried the Malichor in his blood. 

The only option was the pyre to be purified by heat and flame; leaving nothing but ash. Which were further purified of sodium and then mixed with soil. There weren’t many plants that thrived in ashy Earth, but Siora helped De Sardet find one. 

It didn’t sprout, despite De Sardet watering it and mixing more soil.

A week, a month, a season. 

Nothing. 

She couldn’t make a plant sprout from his remains. Her cousin was truly gone. Her despair renewed as though she’d killed him all over again. 

Days passed when Siora knocked on her door, trying to draw her out. She’d not eaten, not drank, and turned all away. 

“Go away.” De Sardet groaned and pulled her blanket tighter around herself. 

“I will not.” Siora pushed in. Her steps light as she crossed to her bed. “Minundhanem, you must rise.” Siora pulled her blanket back and climbed into the bed beside her. Her arms unwelcome, and yet all at the same time she caved into them. 

“He’s gone.” Her voice warbled and her gaze turned watery. 

“He has been gone for many moons.”

“No!” De Sardet shook her head. “No…” She whimpered. “I couldn’t make it grow.” 

Siora held her as fresh tears spilled. 

When De Sardet slept, Siora slipped out of the bed. She descended down to where the pot lay. She circled it, before approaching. Her hands alight with magic, she sunk her hands in the ashy soil and attempted to encourage the seed’s growth. A sprout, even if it should die after, anything to soothe the grief that still filled her minundhanem.

Yet nothing came of it. 

She strained, groaned, and screamed as she pushed too much, and still nothing. 

Siora sat back, her own tears of frustration staining her cheeks. “You…” She grit her teeth. “You treated my people as equals to your own, unlike the other chiefs...governors.” She spoke, addressing the memory of Constantin. “Many times, I miss your kindness to my people. But I do not miss you as much as she, as much as my Minundhanem does.” 

She wiped her cheeks and rose. “You had a bond stronger than blood, you were her brother. I have lost my mother, but I cannot imagine also losing my sister.” 

She waited for something, anything from the pot, but nothing came. Siora turned away and faced De Sardet.

“Siora…” She rasped. 

“I am sorry...I tried-” Siora apologized.

“No...no _ I’m _ sorry.” De Sardet rushed to her, pulling her into a watery desperate kiss. Their hands tight against each other and seeking each other out. “Oh Siora…I’ve been so distant-I’m.”

“Cair to.” Siora pressed a kiss to her, silencing her apologies. She spoke soft words in her tongue, not translating but the sentiment was clear. De Sardet’s pain was Siora’s. 

When morning came, she fed her. When the next night came, she held her. With each day, the grief lessened as she was there, constant and encouraging and whispering to her every night or making her call out as they joined as one. 

The pot and the seed it held was forgotten until the day came that De Sardet decided to live with Siora, who had become the mal. Packing her things away, she stopped in front of the pot which surprisingly held a small sprout of a plant. 

Transferred to a smaller pot, it came with her where it eventually bloomed. Siora and De Sardet spoke to the plant as though Constantin was still there. And he was in a way, watching over De Sardet and her Minundhanem.


End file.
